What if?
by Redrubywolf
Summary: What if Bucky hadn't fished Steve out of the Potomac? What if Natasha had instead? (small bit of blackhill at the end)
1. Chapter 1

Hi

In this story Natasha has enhanced senses that he got in the red room similar to Steve's super solider serum. For example she can endure more and heals faster.

I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes because I'm not the best writer in the world but I really had to write this fanfic

**Disclaimer: This was written purely for fun and do not own any of the characters in the marvel universe.**

Natasha leaned out of the helicopter door, eyes scanning the helicarrier for any sign of Steve. The helicopter began to drift as close as it dared towards the crashing helicarrier. That's when a glint of metal caught her eye and she saw the famous red, white and blue shield falling from closest helicarrier.

"There." Natasha shouted and pointed towards it.

She heard Fury mutter something under his breath. The helicopter was less than 50 meters from the helicarrier when she saw the super solider falling through the air. Natasha quickly glanced at the water below her. Her enhanced genetics would let her survive the fall right she thought. She lept from the helicopter hearing Sam and Fury's shouts from above as the water got closer and closer. As she entered the water, the wind was knocked out of her.

She resurfaced to see Sam's head sticking out of the helicopter door above. Her mind snapped into action and she began swimming towards where she had seen the super solider fall, ignoring the cold biting at her skin. Natasha made sure to avoid any falling derby from above. When she arrived at the place she presumed was where Steve had entered the water she quickly dived under and began swimming deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before she caught sight his brightly colored outfit, quickly grabbing it she made her way to the surface. Natasha gasped for air as her head broke through the water. She tipped Steve onto his back so that his head was above the water and began swimming backwards towards the nearest shoreline.

Panting she dragged herself and Steve on to sandy shoreline. The adrenaline was wearing off and her whole body ached. She glanced down at Steve and saw the bullet wound in his stomach. Immediately she used one of her knives to cut of the arm of her suit and used it the apply pressure to the wound. She could feel her eye lids getting heavier the longer she sat there. She raised her hand to her ear to see if her com was working, which it obviously wasn't that would be to lucky for her she thought. That's when the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she looked over shoulder. A man stood there holding a gun level with Natasha's head. She turned around, so that she was facing him. She slowly rose from her knees, she only came up to his chest but that didn't mean that she was intimidated. She took in his facial features and realized that she had seen this man at shield he had been one of the new recruits that had flirted with Maria and had gotten a black eye from yours truly because of it.

"Let me guess Hydra?" Natasha questioned.

The man with lethal speed hit her across the face with the butt of the gun he was holding. Natasha's head moved with the gun attempting to reduce the amount of pain it would cause. She flexed her jaw and spat out a small amount of blood into the sand below her.

"Did I say you could speak?" The man said. His voice was stern and commanding but Natasha didn't take commands from anyone.

Natasha's nails dug into her palms as she stopped herself from lashing out considering there was still a gun being pointed at her head.

"I have had a really crap day with the fall of sh…" Natasha was cut off mid-sentence when the man lashed out. She caught his fist in her hand and saw fear creep into his eyes. She used her other hand to push the gun away from her body. There was a loud bang as the gun went off and she felt the bullet narrowly miss her. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Steve hadn't been hit which he hadn't been luckily. Whilst her mind was preoccupied he kicked her in the chest causing her to lose her grip on his hands. There was another loud bang followed by a searing pain in her leg as Natasha realized she'd been shot. Her leg unwillingly collapsed under her weight and she fell to the floor catching herself at the last moment. She was on her hands and knees when he kicked her in the stomach causing her to roll onto her back. He crouched down next to her. He grabbed a hold of her collar and punched her in the face continuously. She felt the stitches in her shoulder break, reopening the bullet wound. Natasha didn't have the energy to fight back as long as he was preoccupied with her he wouldn't hurt Steve. He slammed her head against the ground before standing up. She could feel the blood dripping from her nose and the bruises forming on her face. He let go of her collar letting her head fall to the ground. He stayed crouched over her. Natasha's whole body hurt, she knew the adrenaline before had worn off and all she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't let hydra get a hold of her or Steve.

"You know what Hydras going to do when it gets a hold of you. We're first going to replace every happy memory with a painful one until you become a killing machine, then we're going to send you after everyone you care about including your precious Hill we'll make sure you remember that one though" He explained smiling at the thought.

The mention of hurting Maria made her see red. She grabbed his tie and head-butted him in the nose. The man quickly backed up a bit shouting obscenities at her as he cradled his nose. This gave Natasha enough time to move into a sitting position. She used the back attempting to wipe the blood of her face but ended up just smearing it across her face. Her thigh was on fire and she was barely keeping her eyes open. She glanced up to see the man towering over her again, gun pointed at her head.

"Any last words?" The man said sarcastically.

There was a loud bang and Natasha prepared for the pain. She heard the sound of a body falling in front of her and opened her eyes to see the man dead and standing behind him with a gun in her hand was Maria Hill, former deputy director and Natasha's girlfriend. Maria quickly lowered the gun and rushed to her girlfriend's side, cradling Natasha's head in her lap.

"I've found them, east shoreline, but they need immediate medical care" Maria said into her com. Natasha began to close her eyes when she felt a light tap on her cheek. "I need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

"But I'm tired" Natasha whined her voice almost inaudible.

Maria was beginning to worry Natasha's face was covered in blood and she had observed a bullet wound and the back of her cat suit stained Maria's hand red when she gently lay Natasha on the ground to make sure Steve was okay. Maria returned a few seconds later to find that Natasha had fallen unconscious. She hoped that the med team arrived quickly as she began to apply pressure to the wound on Natasha's leg.

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.

If you want a second chapter to this then please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry about the wait but I was trying to write the recovery but the characters were ooc so I decided to skip the recovery a bit.

Sorry about any grammar mistakes I had to use my phone and it's really bad when it comes to correcting gramma

now enough excuses hope you enjoy and I don't own any of the marvel characters.

Bored was an understatement of what Natasha was feeling. Shehad been confined to avengers tower. She had tried to leave but Jarvis either alerted one of the team members or the paparazzi forced her back inside. Natasha knew she had only been shot a week ago but with her enhanced healing she didn't need as long a recovery period as normal people would, sadly the only people who knew were Clint and Maria and both of them had left. Clint had gone see his 'secret' family which only her and fury knew about. While Maria had gone to congress keep the government from storming the tower and taking all the avengers to jail.

Natasha got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Her thigh was causing her to still limp but she could now put most of her weight on it without collapsing. As she entered the kitchen she saw Pepper sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. Natasha inwardly groaned, Pepper was like the avengers mum and she had been the reason Natasha had been banned from the gym after she accidentally opened her stitches whilst training. Natasha entered the kitchen heading straight for the fridge trying to cover up the limp which was causing her more pain because she had to put all her weight onto her leg. Peppers head snapped up from her paper as Natasha was only half way to the fridge. She darted away from her paper and was guiding Natasha towards a chair.

"You shouldn't be up. Your human not some god so you need time to recover." Pepper said in a strict tone.

"Whatever you say mom" Natasha said in a sarcastic tone as she sat down.

Pepper grinned. Natasha's sarcasm meant that she was improving considering a week ago Natasha had been cold to anyone who had tried to help her or mentioned that she looked in pain. The assassins stomach grumbled which pulled pepper out of her thoughts.

"What do you want?" Pepper asked as she opened the fridge door.

"Just an apple" Natasha replied.

Pepper grabbed an apple from the bottom shelf and threw it towards Natasha who easily caught it.

"So your healing up quite quickly" Pepper said, she didn't intend for it to sound accusing as it did.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and took a bit of the apple before answering. "You get used to being shot in my line of work"

A silence fell between them. Pepper could tell Natasha wanted to say something but could see the red head contemplating whether or not to.

"What do you want to say?" Pepper said as she closed the fridge door and say back down in her seat.

"Do you know when Maria's back? I was asleep when she left..." Natasha drifted off from her sentence.

"Yeah she's back sometime this week" Pepper said, she knew something was going on between them but couldn't quite figure out if they were just close friends or something more.

Natasha grinned and Pepper didn't miss what seemed like a mini fist pump that Natasha had tried to hide under to counter.

Pepper opened her mouth to ask about the terms of Natasha and Maria's relationship when Clint walked in.

"I've been looking all over for you" He said as he made his way towards Natasha.

"Bet you have." She said with a smirk. "Now not to sound horrible but why are you back I thought you were on a 'mission in Budapest'"

Clint knew what she meant by that it was their code word for when Clint was visiting his family. Clint reached out and stole the apple from Natasha, which he received a glare for doing as she attempted to steal it back. Pepper picked up her newspaper and continued reading while the two master assassins acted like children.

"Well they wanted to see you so I had to come pick you up" Clint said casually so that Pepper wouldn't pick up on the word 'they'.

"Fine give me a second to go pack a bag" Natasha said as she began to get off the stool.

"Already done" Clint said as he put a duffle bag on to the table.

Natasha rooted through the bag until she found a black leather jacket with a grey hood which she pulled over her black t-shirt. Natasha stood up and slung the bag over her good shoulder and began to leave with Clint close behind her. She stopped in the doorway and turned towards pepper.

"Tell Tony that the motorcycle will be returned as soon as possible" Natasha said before quickly hurrying down the corridor after Clint before she could be questioned.

Clint stood in the elevator putting on his purple leather jacket when Natasha joined him.

"What floor would you like to go to agent Romanoff and agent Barton?"

"Garage please" Natasha said.

The elevator began to move and Clint and Natasha stood in a comfortable silence.

"It's gonna be a pretty boring trip if we can't talk to each other" Clint said. Natasha looked at him and frowned. "Good thing I swiped a couple of comms before shield went to hell"

Clint held out his hand and opened it revealing two comms. Natasha picked one up.

"Thank god you can only entertain yourself so much on a motorbike" she said.

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal the garage. It was filled with vintage cars and brand new cars specifically designed for certain team members. Clint and Natasha headed straight towards the back of the garage only glancing at the fancy cars. Sadly they knew they couldn't take a Lamborghini as it would draw to much attention but that didn't mean that they had to take a boring car.

"So Stark made one for you as well?" Clint asked.

"Well he got annoyed that I was using Steve's all the time so it gave him something to do" she replied.

They finally arrived at the back of the garage where there were three motorbikes. One had blue wheels and a magnetic holder at the front for caps shield. The second one was purple and was less bulky created more for speed then for battle. The final one had red wheels and was black with less bulk then the other two bikes made more for a high speed chase rather then a casual ride. Natasha and Clint made their way towards the front of the garage. They both sat on the bikes and waited for the door to begin to open.

"So I'm just saying if we take the back roads and cut through the traffic we should be there just before dark." Clint shouted over the noise of the bikes.

They both put in their comms which were linked up to each other as the doors began to open. They could see through the ever winding gap that the paparazzi had began to notice and were making their way towards the entrance. Natasha pulled the hood over her red hair and with one last glance at each other they both took off out of the garage at top speed, straight past the paparazzi. They weaved in and out of the Manhattan traffic cracking jokes about how annoyed all the people in the cars seemed to be when they were passing them during traffic jams.

When they finally reached the farm it was dark. They decided to walk the small country lane that led to the farm so that they didn't wake Cooper or Lila if they were sleeping which was highly unlikely.

"Are you sure Laura's comfortable with me around the kids?" Natasha asked.

Clint stopped walking so that he was standing next to Natasha.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Clint questioned.

"Well my files on the internet now so I guess she probably read it and she knows my past so she knows how many people I've killed" Natasha said.

"Yes she read your file but she also read mine and she doesn't care she said that it's who you are now that matters not who you were." Clint said quoting his wife.

Natasha smiled she was glad that Laura was Clint's wife because she was one of the nicest people she knew.

"If you mess up that marriage I swear to god I'm stealing your wife." Natasha joked.

"But what about Maria I don't think you'd leave her for anyone" Clint said. She had told Clint about her relationship with Maria because early on they decided there would be no secrets between them and when she had asked Maria if she could she didn't seem that bothered about Clint finding out.

After what seemed like hours of pulling the bikes they finally arrived at the barn where they left there bikes and made their way towards the farmhouse. They were walking up the steps onto the porch having a important discussion on whether Clint should knock down the back wall so that the ground floor of the house was open planned. Clint opened the door which was unsurprisingly unlocked. They both stepped into the house closing the door behind them. Clint motioned for Natasha to stay put as he walked round the corner into the living room. She heard Lila and Cooper greeting their dad. Natasha took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. That's when she heard Lila and Cooper asking where auntie nat was. She smiled to herself that even though she hadn't ever had a family she sort of had made her own with Clint's 'secret' family and Maria. She heard Clint tell the kids that auntie nat was hiding and that they had to cover their eyes. Clint then dragged Natasha into the room where she saw the two children standing with their eyes covered and Laura sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea. Natasha smiled at Laura and made a small hand gesture similar to a wave in an attempt to say hello without the children becoming aware of her presence.

"Okay now you have to say Avengers assemble really loudly and she will appear" Clint said in a giddy voice.

"Avengers Assemble" Lila and Cooper shouted.

"Okay now you can look and see if it worked" Clint said.

Lila and Cooper removed their hands from their eyes and ran towards their auntie nat as Natasha knelt down so that she was their height. When she stood up Lila still had her hands around the back of her neck and her legs in a vice grip around her stomach. While Cooper settled for hugging her leg.

"Your such a dork, you know" Natasha said to Clint.

Laura got off the couch and put her tea on the coffee table. She gave Natasha a hug around the children that we're currently clinging to her like koalas. Natasha could feel her thigh and shoulder begin to throb but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Okay now you've seen auntie nat you can go to bed." Laura said in a firm voice.

The children groaned but released her and began to make their way upstairs. Clint was following them up the stairs making sure they actually went to bed. When they were out of sight Laura turned to Natasha.

"Can I ask you a question?" Laura said. Natasha nodded curious as to what it was. "How did you survive the fall? And the gunshot wounds, how are you walking when they happened a week ago? I know it's not my place to ask but I'm just curious."

"How do you know about that?" Natasha said in soft voice more curious then angry.

"You jumped out a helicopter into the Potomac I think people are gonna know about that and Clint told me about the hydra encounter after you dragged Americas best relic from the river." Laura said.

Natasha smiled she loved how Laura had picked up Clint and Natasha's jokes about their teammates and used them in casual conversation.

"Well cap and I have a lot more in common then you know. I guess you know a bit about the red room" Laura nodded. Natasha flexed her shoulder trying to stop the throbbing." Well I was injected with a similar serum to Steve. I can basically do everything he does except with a slight difference considering he was trained as a solider and I was trained as a spy"

Laura engulfed Natasha in a hug. "Thank you for telling me. I know how hard it can be." Laura whispered.

Clint silently came down the stairs and saw his wife and Natasha hugging. He liked that they had grown close.

"Better not be stealing my wife Romanoff" Barton joked.

Laura and Natasha broke apart and Natasha turned to face Clint.

"I'm getting there Barton don't worry you have a few more years" Natasha said the corner of her lip lifting up in an attempt not to laugh.

"Like you'd break up with Hill and I'm way better looking then you." Clint said as both the assassins were biting their lip so they wouldn't laugh.

Natasha sat down on the chair while Clint sat next to his wife on the sofa. Her shoulder was throbbing and every time she moved she winced at the pain. After an hour of watching some TV show that Clint was currently addicted to Laura got up from the couch. When she returned she was holding a bag of frozen peas and handed them to Natasha.

"For your shoulder" she said as she handed over the bag of peas.

Natasha took the peas and nodded in thanks. She placed them on her shoulder and felt the burning sensation in her shoulder become a cool.

Natasha didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke up she had a blanket over her and she was spread out on the chair she had been sitting in with her legs hanging over the edge. She pulled out her phone to look at the time and saw that it was 10am which meant she had slept a full 7 hours with no nightmares which was practically a miracle for her. She got up and folded the blanket placing over the back of the chair. Outside she heard the kids laughing and quickly put on her boots to join them outside.

Natasha joined in their game of tag with Clint while Laura supervised making sure their was no foul play between the two master assassins. Natasha had just avoided being tagged when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She made a timeout symbol towards Clint who nodded in response.

She walked away from where the kids were running around to make sure she wasn't mistaken for playing. She pulled out her phone to see it was an unknown number which was common for her to receive. She answered and held her phone to her ear.

"Natasha Romanoff how can I help?" Natasha said in a professional voice.

"Is that your name now? See you left your Russian one behind for an American one." The voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Natasha asked.

If the media got ahold of her phone number somehow she swears that someone will get hurt.

"I thought you'd recognise me, well we haven't officially met but I know a lot about you Natalia" The voice who she was fairly sure was a woman's voice.

"What do you want?" Natasha hissed.

"I just wanted you to know that when I kill you, it will be because you asked me to, it be because you will have given up." The woman said.

"And why would I do that?" Natasha asked.

If she could make the person on the other end accidentally slip up and spill some secrets as to who they were or who they worked for then maybe Natasha could figure out if they were an immediate threat or not.

"You'll do it because your demons will become to much and there will be no one there to help you back onto your feet except death" The woman replied her anger showing her voice.

"Who. Is. This." Natasha demanded practically fuming.

"Count your loved ones closely because soon they might begin to slip away" The woman sang to a tune that Natasha didn't recognise. "защитить мать Россию (protect mother Russia) and Hail Hydra"

There was a beep as the phone call was ended. Natasha stood with the phone still to her ear for a few seconds before her mind began to process what had just happened. She sprinted up the porch towards Laura.

"LauraIneedtobringsomeonehearbuttheydon'tknowthatyouexistbuttheyareindanger" Natasha said so quickly that Laura didn't pick up anything.

"Repeat it again Natasha" Natasha opened her mouth to speak. "Slowly this time" Laura said.

"I think someone important to me might be in danger and this is the only safe place because all my safe houses are on the internet now and avengers tower isn't safe enough so can I bring them here?" Natasha asked with desperation in her voice.

"Do you trust them?" Laura asked.

"Yes with my life" Natasha replied.

"Then they can come and stay for as long as they have to" Laura said. "As long as you tell me why they are in so much danger when you get back."

Natasha took off towards the barn shouting her thanks to Laura as she was running. Laura watched as Natasha got onto her motorbike and at full speed drove down the country lane away from the safety of the house. Clint and the kids stopped running around to watch Natasha leave.

"Where's she going?" Clint asked.

"To go get someone she thinks is in danger" Laura said trying to keep her nerves from showing.

Laura had seen Natasha take down 20 grown men and not seem scared. She had seen Natasha threatened and she had even seen Natasha after she'd been tortured but she hadn't seemed scared at all. Whatever the person on the other end of the phone had said it had scared Natasha which was what was putting Laura on edge. She just hoped Natasha knew what she was doing.

If if you want another chapter just leave a comment and I'll write one as quick as I can.


End file.
